Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A multi-processor system generally comprises a plurality of processors. A multi-processor system can also comprise a plurality of caches. In an example, a cache can be accessed only by a corresponding single processor of the plurality of processors. In another example, the cache can be shared, i.e., can be accessed by more than one of the plurality of processors.